


Of Microphones and Telephones

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Catching Up, Comfort, F/M, M/M, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, different time zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Of Microphones and Telephones

Mioda sat in her hotel room, she missed them and she was certain they missed her too.

Sure, it was fun and all to go perform to people across the world but Mioda just wanted to be in Amami's arms with Kuwata stroking her hair slowly and gently as if she were a fragile porcelain doll.

She groaned, looking at the time- her and Amami-chan wouldn't be able to call, nor Leon-chan.

They were all in different countries at the moment, different times, different places,  _different rooms._

She yearned to be with them, imaging them all cuddling as the sun went down. Mioda normally wasn't the romantic type but she thought that would be a bittersweet reality.

Her eyes roamed across the small room, nothing out of the ordinary. It was the same wherever she went, white pristine bed-sheets, somewhat comfy pillows, A small wooden bedstand, one lamp and a small drawers to stash her clothes in with a minuscule bathroom forced into the corner.

Mioda flopped onto the bed, facing the ceiling as she lay on her back.

Mioda absentmindedly played with the rings on her fingers, Amami had some too as did Kuwata, they all had so many similar things it was ridiculous but she'll admit it looks good, no matter what people say.

Her fingers lingered on the rings before they retracted, moving around to look for her phone.

 Once she felt the familiar object she grabbed it, pulling it in front of her face and turned it on, waiting for her lock-screen to appear. She giggled to herself when she saw it, it was a picture of her going to kiss Kuwata but Amami put his cheek to her lips before it touched Kuwata's.

She entered her password quickly, glancing at the clock. '10:45AM' the numbers screamed. Her home screen appeared, her arms were round Kuwata and Amami, Kuwata had his tongue out and Amami held up a peace sign with a smile whereas Mioda had just grinned brightly.

 Her fingers tapped on the screen, contacts, scrolling till she landed on their group chat and pressed on it as it popped up onto the screen.

She dialed them and waited with baited breath, her face evident on camera.

Amami was the first one to pick up, his face lit up sweetly, a saccharine smile upon seeing Mioda. She took note that his hair was damp meaning he must've just finished a bath, she winked at him and stuck her tongue out- a silent greeting.

Kuwata picked up not long after. 

"Hey." Kuwata addressed them both, shuffling around.

"Hi Leon-chan!" Mioda's happy, boisterous voice crackled through the phone.

Amami just waved at the camera.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Amami spoke up, a little dejected that he hadn't been able to spend time with them.

"Which is why Ibuki called to catch up!" Mioda tittered silently as she finished her sentence.

They spent the night/morning/day talking about how they've been and what was going on, it was nice that they were able to stay in contact.


End file.
